


thin ice

by weeprs



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, reddie is my love, woOPs accidentally tagged wreck it ralph
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-02-11 15:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12937911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weeprs/pseuds/weeprs
Summary: dedicated and inspired by the lovely @richietoaster on tumblr who came up with this awesome reddie au idea and requested it be written. i accept the challenge!!!!alsooooo go check out the amazing headcanons of this idea on tumblr by @creamsodaclaudia





	1. part 1

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated and inspired by the lovely @richietoaster on tumblr who came up with this awesome reddie au idea and requested it be written. i accept the challenge!!!! 
> 
> alsooooo go check out the amazing headcanons of this idea on tumblr by @creamsodaclaudia

Eddie hummed along to the music as he glided along the ice. He had been practicing his routine for hours it seemed, but no matter how many hours he practiced or how many days of the week he dedicated to going out to the rink, he just couldn’t seem to nail his routine. It frustrated him beyond belief, and the last couple sessions had ended in angry, frustrated tears. Eddie was nearly making himself sick thinking about why exactly he was doing all of this.

He had been training for months for his solo at the National Derry Figure Skating Competition. Now, with the competition in merely a week, the pressure was hitting him stronger and harsher than ever. After all, there was no way he could master the trick his coach had advised him to finish with, guaranteeing a ticket to becoming a finalist. He wasn’t even close…

Eddie took a deep breath to steady his racing heart as he swung around to complete a butterfly. As he landed, he immediately pushed off again to race across the stretch of ice. _One, two, three_ …he counted, taking another deep breath. The music reached a crescendo and Eddie set his mind to it.

_Go!_

“Triple Axel, Triple Toe.” He mumbled, reminding himself. Pushing and encouraging himself. One last breath of reassurance…and then he was pushing up off the ice and jumping. Eddie grinned as he floated through the air, almost in slow motion. And then he was landing, _he had stuck it, finally he was going to make it…finally he was going to stop all his worrying!!_

And then he was falling. He slid to the ground and spun around a couple of times before coming to a stop, out of breath, his butt aching from his crash landing.

He sighed, his chest burning with frustration, and tried to stop the stinging in his eyes. “Fuck.” He muttered, slapping his hands to the cold surface beneath him. He threw his head back and groaned. “I am so fucked.”

Suddenly, the music cut out and Eddie’s eyes flew open. “You can be if you want to be!” A familiar annoying voice called out, followed my an annoying fit of laughter, nearly giving him a heart attack. ~~His asthma was already so bad, he knew he could not handle a heart attack.~~

“Yo, Ice Princess!” The voice continued as Eddie searched for where it was coming from.  “Time’s up! The Queen’s calling, time to get that pretty ass off the rink!”

_Oh. It was just Richie. Of course. When was it not Richie?_

Up to his same antics, obviously. It couldn’t be time already. Eddie glanced at the clock across the room and shot a look at Richie who was staring back at him with that stupid smirk of his. “No way,” Eddie shook his head. “I’ve still got at least an hour!”

“Says who?” Richie asked. Eddie opened his mouth to reply, but the other boy didn’t give him the chance. “Not me, Eds.”

“Don’t call me that!” He snapped. It was nearly a reflex now after weeks of arguing with the rude boy who always strolled in well before his practice time was scheduled. ~~Little did he know it was because of him.~~ “Seriously, you can’t just walk in here and kick me out just so you and your team can p-“

_Oh no. Why was Richie skating towards him? And why was he smirking that stupid, annoying smirk that Eddie hated so much?_

Richie grabbed Eddie by the arm and started pulling him towards the exit of the ice. “Sure I can, Eddie Spaghetti.”

“Let go of me, asshole!” Eddie shrieked, trying to shrug him off.

It was at that moment that he realized the rest of Richie’s team was waiting just outside the rink, watching the situation with clear amusement. Eddie, however, was anything but amused. He tugged away from Richie and shot him the meanest, most disgusted look he could manage, which, much to his disappointment, only made the taller boy grin.

“Alright boys,” He said, waving them in. “Rinks all ours.”

“Wh-…Uhm, excuse m-…I AM STILL PRACTICI-…RICHIE!!” The boys nodded and stormed onto the ice, whooshing past the small boy in a blur. Eddie stumbled over his words, hands clenching into tight fists, face burning red. Richie saluted him.

“Elsa is waiting for you, Eds. Let it go, Princess!!”

Eddie huffed, his face turning bright red. He hated that boy with a burning passion. And he would stop at nothing until he believed that.

“Richie!!” Eddie screeched, racing after him.

“Oh Stan, do you hear the whisper in the wind?” Richie sang to a curly haired boy skating beside him. He cupped a hand around his ear. Another wave of anger passed through Eddie.

“Richard Tozier, you narcissistic, assholish son of a... “ Eddie shoved him with both hands as hard as he could, using all of his annoyance to fuel his shove.

“Strong wind today, it is!” Richie continued, voice almost perfectly mimicking Yoda’s.

“Richie, you butt-faced miscreant-“

Richie spun around with a confused look. “What’s a miscreant, Eds?”

“I’ve told you a million times, don’t fucking call me tha-“

“Ohhhh, look at the time,” Richie tsked, pulling back his sleeve to look at his wrist. Eddie narrowed his eyes.

“You’re not even wearing a watch, assha-“

“Boys!” Richie gestured to two guys on the team that Eddie vaguely remembered as Bill and Mike. He remembered Bill as ‘Stuttering Bill’ and ‘Billy Boy’ which the boys often called him when passing a puck, and he recalled the other boy from previous weeks that this _same, unfortunate, dreadful, aggravating thing occurred_ , the team calling him ‘Mikey’ and oddly, ‘Mike the Dude Who Can’t Bike’, which Eddie never really understood, but nevertheless-…

Eddie noticed Richie gesturing towards him, trying to tell the boys something with those stupid, dumb, ~~beautiful, soft~~ , dark brown eyes. The two clearly didn’t get the hint. Richie sighed and shook his head, his shoulders sinking. _And then…oh no, why was Richie moving towards him again?_ His heart started pounding. He gulped. And then suddenly the messy haired boy was standing right in front of him, looking right at him with those ~~sweet, chocolate eyes~~ of his and Eddie found himself completely frozen.

I hate you. He reminded himself. And just as he was about to open his mouth again to yell at the boy, Richie was scooping him up off of the ice and into his arms. Eddie could hardly believe what was happening, especially that Richie was skating with him in his arms, _like how the hell did he get so strong, and how the hell had he not dropped him yet?!!_

Before he knew it, Richie was setting him on his feet outside the rink. Eddie was speechless. “Too-da-loo, Eds.” The tall boy smirked, wiggling his fingers. Suddenly the color came rushing back to Eddie’s cheeks, along with everything else.

“No, Richie, please! Seriously, I really need to-“

Richie was waving him off. “More walk less talk, Eddie Spaghetti.”

“Can you ever at least let me finish a fucking senten-“

“You’re really cute when you’re angry, you know.”

Eddie felt the heat rushing to his cheeks again, but he quickly stopped himself from overthinking what he said. Instead, he took a deep breath and set an angry glare at him. “My competition is in less than a week, Tozier,” He hissed. “I swear, I really need all the ice time I can get, please, I’m begging you!” Eddie felt devastatingly needy and whiny. He pressed his lips together and closed his eyes. “Please, Rich.”

A moment of silence ensued, the two boys standing in silence, watching one another intently. Richie put a hand on the smaller boys’ shoulder and shook his head in pity. “Boo-hoo, poor little Eddie Bear.”

“Richie, please. Can we at least share the ice? You guys have your half, I have mi-“

Richie put a finger to Eddie’s lips, shushing him for the millionth time. “Let me make this real simple for you Eds…no, no, and no. Now, run along Ice Princess. Your castle awaits!” With that the boy was skating off, grabbing his hockey stick and joining his teammates on the ice. Eddie felt his hands curling into fists so tight that his knuckles were turning white. His breathing was short and fast, and although he found out years ago about the gazebos, he couldn’t help but wish he had his inhaler right then.

“Whatever.” The tiny boy said, stomping over to grab his duffel bag. “Fuck it.”

 _I swear_ , Eddie thought to himself as he exited the building and headed to the bus stop. _Being around Richie is more nerve-racking than walking on thin ice._


	2. part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estaban??  
> Esteban Julio Ricardo Montoya de la Rosa Ramírez
> 
> hahahahhahha i don't even know ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!

It had been 12 minutes and 47 seconds since Eddie had stormed out of the rink, he knew this because he kept checking his watch, and the bus was still nowhere to be seen. The boy sighed and watched the cloud of condensation evaporate into the evening air.

“Stupid asshole...” He muttered as another image of Richie tainted his mind. “Dingbat, dick for brain, chode face, orangutan looking ass, ugly pickle, mophead, dipshit, coca cola ad, donkey doodle, dumb clap, raccoon, coronary inducing, cardiomyopathy inducing, valvular inducing…”

 _Jesus_ , Eddie covered his face with both hands and groaned. _Great. Now I’m just ranting heart diseases. Just perfect!_

“Richie.” Eddie whispered, letting the word burn his tongue like fire. He winced. “Richie Tozier.”  So, so stupid. He was so screwed.

Eddie remembered the first day that Richie and his team started coming to the rink. It had always been the same. Richie and his crew of baboons storming in, calling him names, Richie the most, making jokes, Richie _the most_ , and annoying him, Richie _**the most**_. Despite all of this, since the moment he first saw him, Eddie thought he was extremely cute. But he would never actually admit that.

_Never in a million years._

He checked his watch again. 15 minutes, 33 seconds. _What the fuck_. Why did this always have to happen? It had been bearable at first, the whole Tozier Tumult, but Eddie was nearly having an aneurism with how stressed out he was. He was suddenly beginning to understand his mother. _Oh god_. He shuddered at the thought of being anything like that crazed woman. Horrible. _Jesus…_

The thought was quickly dismissed, however, as he realized again all of the practice time he was missing. He was totally going to fail that competition. Totally. What was even the point of going anymore?! He would just make an absolute fool of himself in front of the best figure skaters in town. And it would be all thanks to that stupid _rAT_  Richard Tozier. He could just picture it. That conniving son of a gandolf laughing his ass off as he watched Eddie fail his routine, knowing that he had complete and utter power to tear the boy’s dreams to shreds and stomp all over them, dancing on the remains of his heart.    

“You know what, _**NO**_!” Eddie suddenly shouted out at the frigid air. He leaped to his feet and grabbed his bag. “This is bullshit. No way in _fuck_ is he getting away with this. Not again. Not _ever_ again. I deserve to train my hardest for that competition and give it the best I’ve got! And there isn’t going to be anyone, _anyone_ , not even Richie, who will stop me!!!!”

 _Hell yeah!_ Eddie’s conscious yelled. _Kick his ass, give him a piece of your mind. **HECK YEAH!!!!!**_

Eddie marched back into the rink with his head held high, saluting Beverly Marsh, the front desk handler as he passed. “See you on the other side, soldier.”

Beverly grimaced, thinking What in fucking hell... Nevertheless, she smiled and saluted Eddie back. He continued on with a satisfied smirk on his face. Beverly lowered her head and sighed, shaking her head. “What the hell is he on?”

Eddie finally rounded the corner. Or, rather, rounded it and then caught himself by the wall before he went any further. His heart was pounding. So loud he could hear it in his ears, feel it in his chest. The rink was in an uproar, the boys slipping chaotically down the ice after the puck, slamming into the glass sideboards, shouting obscenities after one another, laughing. One of them shot a puck straight at the goalie, who caught it midair and let out a hoot. “Fuck you, Billy!!”

The game continued on, more whooping and hollering ensuing, which was so loud Eddie had to resist covering his ears. He didn’t know how long he stood there, but eventually he decided he should just leave. Just as he was about to turn away and accept his defeat-

 ** _UH, NO! TIME TO KICK ASS, REMEMBER? HECK YEAH!!!!!_** His conscious reminded him.

“Alright, fine.” He muttered. He took a deep breath and fully stepped out into the open, beginning his tread towards the ice. He lifted his chin as he walked, remembering from somewhere that a chin held high gave off confidence, which he really needed at the moment. He got in two steps before he froze. And his eyes widened. ~~_Shit, someone get me my inhaler._~~

Richie’s eyes met his over the scene and Eddie could see him grin that stupid grin he ~~loved~~ hated so much. Eddie’s eyes widened and his heart sped up.

 **HECK YES!!!!!** His conscious screamed.

 **HECK NO!!!!** His heart threw back. He ducked back into the hall fast and leaned against the wall, squeezing his eyes shut. _Shit. Shitshitshitshit. Stupid heart slow down. CALM DOWN!! What the fuck._

What seemed like an hour later, the boys finally clambered off of the ice and headed to the locker rooms to change. They all pushed by each other and trampled past the small boy, hardly noticing him at all. Until Richie, the last in the pack, hung back and told his friends good practice and that he’d see them all later.

Richie turned to Eddie, who had slid to the floor, knees pulled to his chest. A smile immediately graced the taller boy’s lips.

“Hiya Eddie Spaghetti!”

“Hey asshat.” He mumbled, pushing himself from the ground. “And don’t call me that.”

“Cute. Just couldn’t get enough of me, could ya??”

“Oh yeah. Totally! I want you, I need you, oh baby oh baby.” Eddie deadpanned. Richie grinned.

“You love me.”

“Hah! In your dreams.”

“You know, that’s funny actually! I do vaguely remember dreaming about something like that last night after a quickie with your mot-“

“Beep beep, Richie!” Eddie quickly shot in.

Richie’s eyes widened in amusement. He nodded, impressed. “Wow. You’re catching on with that too, huh? I could get used to you telling me to shut up, lover boy.”

Eddie ducked his head to hide his blush. “Like I said. In your dreams, Tozier.”

“Why are you here then, Eds?” Richie leaned on the wall and peered at the petit boy. “You never stay once I tick you off too bad.”

“Yeah, well....” Eddie glanced at Richie and shrugged.

“Well, what? I _swear_ , Spaghetti, if you’re trying to hide your undying love for me, you’re doing a terrible job!” Richie pinched his cheek. Eddie could feel his heart warm at the taller boy’s touch. _Shit._

“Cute. Cute, cute, cute.” The boy grinned again. Eddie’s heart felt like it was melting. _Shit. Shitshitshitshit. Terrible idea. This was a terrible idea!!_

“We’d make a pretty sexy couple wouldn’t we, Eds?”

Eddie’s eyes widened. “Uh, y-yeah... _as if_!!”

“You know it’s true.” Richie smirked, adjusting his coke-bottle glasses on the bridge of his nose. Eddie realized up close a slight sprinkle of freckles there, which he found so cute. Like a bunch of tiny constellations. Pretty... _stop it eddie!! Bad idea!!!!!_

“It’d be all over the news.” The boy clasped and waved an imaginary mic in his hand, shoved it towards Eddie, mimicking a Boston accent with a touch of British. “ **Breaking News** : Hottest Couple to Grace the Scene of Derry. What does this young chap have to say about the dashing young Richie Tozier and his love interest Eddie Spaghetti Kaspbrak??”

Eddie rolled his eyes, trying again to hide the heat forming in his cheeks. “Never happening.” He bent down to pull on his skates. “I’ve got to practice.”

“Practice? Now?”

“Yeah. Why? You got another sickly round of Tozier Tumult to put forth?”

“Tozier Tumult?” The older boy smiled in amusement. “I like the sound of it! You came up with that all by yourself?”

Eddie shrugged. “Stands true.”

“Hey," The taller boy snapped his fingers. "I could help you practice. It seemed like you were pretty stressed out there earlier.”

The smaller boy scoffed and let out a short laugh. “You. Help me. Sure!”

“I’m serious!  Truth be told, I used to be quite an Ice Princess myself. Though I was more _dashing_ and fucking _sexy_ , so I’d say I was more like an Ice _Prince_ , bu-“

“Right.” Eddie stood up and placed his hands on his hips. “So you mean to tell me that you, _you_ , used to-“

“Shocking, right? I was just about as much a loser as you are!”

Eddie narrowed his eyes at the taller boy. “Wow. Nice one. Gold star and an A+! _I’m so proud_.”

Richie smirked. “Why thank you! Always aiming to please.”

“Anyway, I’ll be on my way now. Au revoir, Toaster.” Eddie started walking away towards the waiting rink, praying to god that Richie wouldn’t open his mouth aga-

“Ooh, loving the nickname, love!! But…wait! What about me helping you practice?”

Eddie closed his eyes. _Of course._

He spun around again. “So, you mean to tell me you were actually _serious._ ”

Richie nodded his head fast, his curls bouncing around adorably. Eddie winced at the twinge in his heart. “Sincerely, Eddie Spaghetti. I’m trying to help.”

“Mhm. Well… _nope_.”

Richie huffed and ran after the boy, hopping onto the ice after him and catching him by the wrist desperately. “Please. Just give me a chance.”

Eddie was incredibly confused. His eyebrows furrowed together as he glanced at the hand on his wrist. Who was this Richie? Was it even the same person? Was he bipolar or something? _What the shit_ , he didn’t even know what to think.

“Why the hell would you want to help me?”

Richie shrugged. “For the good of the community! Wouldn’t want to blind them with your terrible moves now would ya?” He shrugged. “According to my calculations, that would make for a terrible first impression on the entire state. Could also seriously ruin your chance at any sort of huge break into the big, bad world of Princess skating.”

Eddie rolled his eyes hard and skated out further. “Shut the fuck up, Einstein.”

“So you think I’m smart then!” Richie called, racing after the small boy to keep up to him.

Eddie smiled to himself, but nevertheless shook his head. “Again....in your dreams, trashmouth.”

“Beautiful! Perfect! I am so glad we’re establishing cute nicknames for each other. We’re like a couple already!”

Eddie hated how the mophead boy always joked around about that. Sure, because it was annoying first of all, but...there might have been other reasons too...

“Always good to chase your dreams.” He nodded.

The two boys skated around the rink a couple times, Eddie always zooming far ahead when Richie got too close to him. Richie would just dash after him and spit some joke at the small boy, which would only result in him scoffing and shaking his head, using his newfound “Beep beep Richie.” In attempt to keep him quiet.

Eventually the two stopped for a quick water break. Eddie hoisted himself up to perch on the wall, while Richie stood a little ways off, watching him intently, thinking just the same Eddie was.  _ ~~God, he’s so beautiful.~~_

Eddie put his bottle down and turned to Richie. Richie raised his eyebrows. “Ready?”

“Never.”

“Come on, Eds.” He walked over and attempted to slip his hands into Eddie’s, but the boy pulled away and hopped down from the wall.

“Okay, fine. Go on ahead, Ice Princess.”

Richie paused, stared at him for a moment, and then suddenly skated off. “Where are you going?!”

“I’ll be right back! I’m going to look ridiculous if I show you in all my gear!!”

“You’ll look ridiculous either way!”

“Gold star, A+.” Richie smiled, approving Eddie's _very serious_ joke. “Just stay there!”

Eddie skated around the rink solo for so long he thought Richie had just left him. Which, in all honesty, he wouldn’t be too surprised if he had. And anyway, he wanted to be alone. That asshat just made him distracted.

_Yeah thank God he’s gone._

“Hey, I’m back!!”

Eddie looked up and internally groaned. “Awesome.”

“So, where do you wanna start?”

Richie had changed into dark pants and a t-shirt, his hair a perfect mess, glasses glinting in the overhead lights.

“Yo, Einstein, if you haven’t noticed, it’s freezing in here.”

Richie shrugged. “It’s alright.” He smirked. “I’ve got your mother to keep me warm.”

Eddie shook his head. “Wow. Nice.”

“Thanks boo! Anyway, yeah, what’s got you so stressed Spaghetti?”

Eddie played with the sleeve of his sweater, not quite sure how to answer. If he were being truthful, the way he was feeling towards the boy in front of him was more stressful than anything, even the competition looming ahead. He was sad more often, wanting to just spend everyday curled up in bed listening to soft records play, thinking of anything but Richie. Thinking of anything but himself...

The way he was feeling in general was the most stressful, which was weird to Eddie. A _feeling_ causing a _feeling_ of stress. An endless chain of reactions. _Wow_.

He liked him. He didn’t like him. He hated him. ~~He loved him~~. And god, it fucking hurt.  It fucking hurt to ~~love~~ someone, especially Richie Tozier. _Especially Richie…_

Eddie felt very problematic.

“Just this whole competition thing. It’s...” Eddie stopped himself, glancing up at the confused mophead in front of him.

“It’s...what?”

Eddie sighed and shook his head. “Nothing. It’s just stressing me the hell out and I can’t take it anymore.” _And I really think I’m falling for you dumbass, which is not fucking good at all, it’s a terrible idea, what the fuck!!!!!!!_

Richie stepped forward and put his hand on the boy’s shoulder. “Well, lets make you feel better, Eds. You’re going to kill that competition, I swear it!!!!”

“Gosh diddly darn.” Eddie sighed dramatically. “I was kinda really hoping to just kill _you_ instead, asshat.”

It was silent for a moment, the two staring at each other blankly. And more staring. And more staring. And more staring….

_My god Eddie, look away, look AWAY!!_

“That’s a solid A++++, Spaghetti!” Richie pumped a fist in the air. “Deserves a high five, just like your mom’s ass last nig-“

“Ok, HIGH FIVE!” Eddie yelled in the boy’s face, slapping him, and zooming away as fast as he could.

Richie smiled to himself, covering his stinging cheek. “Damn.” He sighed dreamily. “Gold star, A+…lover boy…”


End file.
